Serta Dirimu
by Dominic Clearwater
Summary: Entah sejak kapan aku jadi menyedihkan seperti ini. Mungkin semenjak aku kehilangan dirinya. Semenjak hari itu, aku menjadi seorang pluviophile. Dan kini hanya segelintir orang saja yang masih mengingat sekelumit tentang dirinya.


Rintik hujan terus berjatuhan membasahi kulit wajahku yang tak terlindungi oleh tudung jas hujan, membuatku sedikit menggigil karenanya. Tangan pucatku kembali mengayuh sekoci kecil ini agar menjauh dari daratan, menuju ke tengah danau. Tak banyak yang dapat kulihat dari sini. Kabut putih tebal telah mengurangi jarak pandangku. Hanya air danau berwarna kehijauan di bawah sekoci tua ini serta pepohonan menjulang tinggi di seberang sana yang dapat kulihat. Tak ada yang lain. Hanya aku di sini.

Aroma _petrichor_ yang dihasilkan dari setiap tetes air hujan serta aroma hutan pinus memenuhi indra penciumanku. Seolah takkan pernah mencium aroma ini lagi, aku menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya, mencoba memenuhi ruang kosong yang tersisa di paru-paru demi mengingat aroma hangat namun sepi ini. Merasa sudah cukup jauh dari tepi danau, kutaruh dayung itu di dasar sekoci.

Kuusap kedua telapak tangan untuk mengurangi rendahnya temperatur udara, setelah itu kuhela nafas, menimbulkan sejumlah uap udara yang mengepul sebelum beberapa detik kemudian menghilang. Entah sejak kapan aku jadi menyedihkan seperti ini. Mungkin semenjak aku kehilangan diri _nya_.

Ya, diri _nya_.

 _Ia_ memiliki nama yang begitu indah ketika diucapkan.

 _Kagami Taiga_.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya semenjak aku mengucapkan nama itu dari bibir ini dengan lantang. Delapan tahun lamanya. Kini hanya segelintir orang saja yang masih mengingat sekelumit tentang dirinya. Ia begitu baik, begitu berarti bagi semua orang kala itu.

Pun terlalu muda untuk direnggut kematian.

Pekerjaannya yang mulia telah menelan habis seluruh sisa hidupnya. Seakan ia adalah orang paling berdosa di muka bumi ini yang bahkan tak pantas lagi untuk memperpanjang hidup.

Semenjak hari itu, aku menjadi seorang _pluviophile_ —orang yang memiliki adiksi tersendiri terhadap hujan—, menyukai warna-warna gelap, sempat juga waktu itu kubakar beberapa lempengan CD musik kesukaanku. Aku seakan kehilangan alasanku untuk hidup.

Aku berusaha untuk menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasa, tetapi perasaan sedih ini selalu muncul. Tahun demi tahun telah berlalu dan aku ingin melupakan _nya_. Pemikiran itu lama kelamaan menjadi sebuah obsesi. Dengan begitu, aku menenggelamkan diriku sendiri ke dalam kesibukan pekerjaan dan melupakan segala hal kecil yang dulunya begitu berharga bagiku. Namun kemudian di suatu pagi, aku terbangun dengan jejak air mata membasahi kedua pipiku. Aku menyadari bahwa hatiku kosong. Tak ada yang tersisa di sana selain rasa sakit yang mendalam.

Sepi dan sendiri.

Aku benci.

Guyuran hujan semakin deras. Seketika tenggorokanku tercekat dengan sensasi terbakar yang sangat menyiksa dan sesuatu telah memaksa agar air mata berkumpul di pelupuk mataku. Ini tidak benar. Seharusnya aku tak perlu menangisi hal ini. Dan tatkala air mataku jatuh, teriakan sumpah serapah keluar dari bibir ini, menggaung mencoba menyaingi suara gemuruh langit kelabu di atasku. Merasa masih belum cukup, kulepas setelan jas hujan yang kugunakan sehingga hanya menyisakan celana panjang dan _sweat shirt_ tebal di tubuhku. Kumelompat, menceburkan diriku ke dalam danau berkedalaman lima puluh meter yang dinginnya seperti es ini.

Aku menertawai diriku sendiri yang begitu menyedihkan. Air mata tak kunjung berhenti meskipun aku ingin sekali menghentikannya.

Kemudian terbesit dalam pikiranku bahwa di dunia ini ada beberapa hal yang begitu indah namun menyakitkan: berenang ketika hujan, membaca sendirian di perpustakaan yang kosong, lautan bintang-bintang di langit ketika dirimu jauh dari cahaya perkotaan, berjalan di alam liar, hal-hal yang belum kita ketahui di alam ini, serta _dirimu_.

* * *

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **A/N** : Jangan tanya saya. Saya aja ngga tau kenapa tiba-tiba bikin beginian. Lagi kepengen aja, gegara akhir-akhir ini baca-baca puisi gitu /ceileh/. Sebenernya ini karya pertama saya yang bergenre poetry. Jadi seperti biasa, saya minta _**review**_ atau pun _**PM**_ karena saya masih butuh BANYAK sekali asupan saran dan kritik yang membangun dari reader-reader sekalian agar saya dapat menjadi author yang lebih baik ke depannya hehe. Oke oce?

Terima kasih telah membaca~!


End file.
